


The Monster

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Anakin plays a prank on Obi-Wan





	The Monster

Anakin sat in an escape pod, underground. He heard footsteps above him. Pointing at the source, he yelled, "YOU! STOP BEING JOLLY!" The footsteps stopped. A voice said, "who is talking? And I'm NOT jolly!" Anakin sighed. "It's an Invader ZIM reference, old man!"

Bursting up in front of him, Anakin waved his arms around like a limited watermelon and screamed, "BOOGA BOOGA!" Obi-Wan screamed all girly-like, running away. Anakin walked back to his pod. "That's what I thought, Beardy McBearderson!"

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan ran back to the temple. Bursting into the Council chambers, he panted, "Masters! I was walking, and I saw… a monster! It looked exactly like Anakin! I think we should investigate! I'm scared! Somebody hold me!" He jumped into Mace Windu's arms.

Mace shoved him away. "Get off of me! There is NO monster, Kenobi!" Anakin walked into the room. "What's going on, Masters?" Obi-Wan screamed again. "IT'S THE MONSTER! AHHHH!" He jumped into Mace's arms again. "PROTECT ME, MASTERS!" Mace sighed in defeat.

Yoda shook his head. Anakin grinned. "A monster, you say? I think I can help with that! I'm gonna need… 5 huge bags of chocolate, a couple slices of triple chocolate cake, and… about 3 family sized bags of Doritos." Mace nodded. "Your demands will be met. Just stop the creature."

Anakin moonwalked out of the room, dancing like Michael Jackson, his idol. "Wooooooooo!" He said in a ghostly voice. A few minutes later, he walked out to his pod, carrying all the things he had asked for. He sat down and turned on his TV. He began eating his cake, laughing. "Hahaha! Suckers!"


End file.
